You did what? You what?
by Inspirations Gift
Summary: Oscar receives custody of his niece and on the same night they realize its time to stop denying how they feel. Things are going good between them but then stuff happens. Can the make it through tough times as a couple, family,detectives. Will Manny move home after what happens. Maybe just maybe Angie Flynn is ready to settle down. Multi chapter Story Reviews Appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE – WElCOME**

**Disclaimers. ****I don't own the show or the characters. This story however is all mine and If I could I would so have these together already. I can't wait for season three. Anyway please review and PLEASE enjoy. **

Angie walked into the precinct just as Vega put the phone at his desk down and he stared out into space. Walking up behind him she placed his coffee next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder immediately becoming worried about him when he didn't acknowledge her. Angie set her coffee down next to his hand pulled a chair up next to him sitting down beside him. Finally he turned to look at her but said nothing he just looked at her blankly. For at least a minute or so he didn't say a word but the worried look on his partners face convinced him to talk.

"My brother was in a car accident, they didn't make It." whispered Oscar.

Angie stood up and signalled for him to follow her. Together they walked into an interrogation room and closed the door behind them. They sat down beside each other and Angie sighed taking his hand in hers caressing the back of his hand with her thumb and her legs sitting in between his.

"You had a brother?" Angie asked so very confused, he's never mentioned him before.

"Yeah. We haven't talked since I left the church. They um they have a daughter and um they left her in my custody. I leave in less than an hour to go pick her up from social services."  
"How old is she?"  
"She's fifteen. Will you come with me to get her, I don't really know what I'm doing and you do cause you know….well you're a mum.''  
"Of course I Will. Once why don't we leave a bit earlier so I can grab some groceries, then we can go pick her up and go back to mine."  
"Right we need to tell Mark and go."  
"Oscar what is her name?"  
"Her name is Kari"

Angie nodded and the two of them headed back out from the interrogation room they were occupying. Oscar headed into Marks office to explain where they were disappearing to on a Friday afternoon and what was going on. Meanwhile his partner collected their things and got rid of their cold coffees. Oscar came out of Marks office and joined Angie at his desk placing his hand on her lower back. They said their goodbyes to Lucas and left to go get the groceries. He didn't say anything he just sat fiddling with his fingers and the volume control to the radio in Angie's car.

Finally having bought the groceries they arrived at the social services department and were waiting to be taken through to Kari. To them it felt like forever they were waiting for but it was actually only fifteen minutes. Oscar was bouncing his leg up and down as he drummed his fingers off of the wooden arm of the chair. Angie who had her elbows on her knees and her head resting on her hand was staring to get so very annoyed at him. Glaring at him she grabbed his hand in her placing their hands on his leg.

"Do you mind?" Whispered Angie  
"Sorry Ang, I can't help it I'm nervous."  
"Detective Vega follow me please" Interrupted the social worker.  
"Can my partner come too?"  
"Of course."

At first things were awkward but soon she was warmed to them as they got to know each other then they all went to Kari's social worker Mrs Davies office and had a chat before Oscar filled out and signed all the needed papers needed. It didn't take long for Kari to take to Oscar and Angie and was at ease with them pretty fast. And that they were so happy with because they didn't want Kari to be uncomfortable around people she was going to be around for the rest of her life and be miserable. After setting up a meeting for a year from now to see how things going they headed back to Angie. By the time they got to Angie's house Kari was sound asleep in the back of the car. Smiling Angie got out the car and gently woke Kari while Oscar got her bags and took them into the house.

Kari decided she wasn't hungry and just wanted to go to sleep. However she didn't want to be alone, so they went up with her to the spare room. Once they were sure Kari was asleep and okay they headed down the stairs to the living room. The two of them sat on the couch and Oscar ordered them a pizza, a pepperoni one to be precise. He preferred a vegetable pizza but he knew there was no way hell he would get her to eat so he settled for his second favourite and her favourite kind. Angie leaned her head on his shoulder and turned on the television. But Oscar wasn't paying attention he was completely lost in his own little work as he thought about what had happened.

"You okay there partner?" Asked Angie  
"Yeah. Do you think Kari is going to be okay?"  
"Of course, both of you will be and I'll help as much as I can and you stay as long as you need."  
"Thank you."

Just as Oscar was about to say something else they were interrupted annoyingly by a knock at the door. Angie sighed and grabbed her wallet answering the door. Placing the pizza on the coffee table she quickly went to the kitchen and brought back two beers and some napkins before sitting back down beside Vega. They were half way through the pizza when Oscar turned and looked at Angie and smiled when he noticed she had pizza sauce on the corner of her mouth.

"You have a little something….." Spoke Oscar, his voice husky.

Reaching up he used his thumb away the sauce. Caught off guard Angie looked over at him and they looked eyes, immediately being drawing into each other. It was time to stop denying how they felt. That's when it happened. He leaned down and kissed her and that's when it happened again. She kissed him back. Oscar trailed kissed down her neck as Angie became breathless. He trailed kisses back up to her lips and they became locked in a passionate kiss, their tongues battled for dominance. Her head was telling her thing was wrong, a bad idea but in her heart if felt right oh so right. Carefully he pushed her down onto her back and she wrapped arms around him.

"Are you sure Ang?" Asked Oscar.  
"Positive, are you?"  
"Positive but not here, your room?"

Standing up Vega healed out his hand for head and smile. Angie looked up at him smiling and placed her hand in his lacing their fingers together. Quietly as not to wake Kari they climbed the stairs to Angie's bedroom. Together they undressed each other leaving their clothes scattered all over the room as they caressed each other's bodies. He kissed her neck, her breasts sucking her nipples, he kissed her flat taught stomach and her thighs. Oscar teased her pink sensitive nub with his fingers as leaned in sucking as licking her smiling at her gasps. Smiling he crawled back up her body pressing his lips to hers as he pushed himself into her.

Angie's hips moved with him as he thrust into her, their moans her bedroom. Her hands ran over his back, nails digging into his skin as she arched her back into him. His thrust became deeper as she moved her hips to meet his. Oscar caressed her cheek with his thumb and pressed his lips to hers as they reached their climaxes. Oscar came first moaning her name and then Angie came with her lips parted she gasped and moaned his name breathlessly.

The next morning the two of them were sitting around the coffee table both ready for the day. Oscar thankful bringing his overnight back with him. They were both sipping on coffee and Oscar was also was reading the newspaper and Angie was just sitting there enjoying her breakfast. Finally Kari came down the stairs and plonked herself at the table pouring herself a bowl of cereal that was all set out for her and a cup of orange juice.

"So how long have you guys been sleeping together?" Asked Kari making Angie choke on her Coffee. Chuckling Oscar rubbed her back as Kari apologised  
"Um we ummmm?" spluttered Angie.  
"That long uh ? you two make a good couple." Grinned Kari


	2. Chapter two UM yeah?

**CHAPTER TWO- UM YEAH?**

**A/N there will be lots more chapters to this story. **

Angie sat in Betty's office fiddling with some metal device from the older woman desk as she explained what had happened in past few weeks with herself and Oscar. Betty however was working on files on her computer as she listened to what the blonde detective had to say, but as soon as the words _"Vega and I are sleeping together"_ left her mouth she stopped what she was doing and stared at her. Angie looked down at the floor as she heard the older woman's chair move and the sound of her heals against the tiled floor. Betty smiled softly and took the device off of her and put it back where it belonged, noticing just how lost and confused Angie looked.

"You and Oscar are sleeping together?" Betty asked  
"Ummmmm yeah."  
"How long?"  
"Two weeks."  
"So is this a proper relationship because I distinctly remember on our last girls night you telling me you think you love his, so are you going to tell him?"  
"I think so oh I don't know, I don't know about anything."

Interrupted by the buzz of her cell phone Angie read the text and smiled. Thanking her for listening and promising to catch up with her she kissed her on the cheek and left heading up the stairs to the precinct. When she got there Kari was sitting at her desk in her seat texting on her cell phone and Vega was standing beside her desk. Smiling she mouthed _"HI"_ to him as she approached them. Grinning she leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of Kari's head and got her to move to the random spare chair beside her desk.

Oscar ran his hand over her back smiling as went over to his desk. He couldn't help but laugh as Angie kept pretending to read Kari's texts and Kari laughed bumping her shoulder of Angie's. The next time he looked over at them half an hour later he seen Angie speaking softly to Kari who was leaning against Angie and Angie's jacket draped over her as she did her paper work the sight of them really did make his heart melt.

"Angieeeeeeeee, I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyy" complained Kari.

Angie looked at the time on her computer and seen it was half six defiantly time to leave. They finished at five any way and Lucas had left at exactly five for the night already.

"Vega you ready to go get dinner, someone over here is hungry and by the looks of it tired too." Spoke Angie  
"I'm not tired just hungry, cold and bored."  
"Sounds good to me Partner, Kari give Ang her jacket back."

Oscar stood up putting on his jacket and walked over to the two girls who were laughing at something. Smiling the three of them headed out their cars. They both took their own cars because they wanted things to be as normal as possible. Kari kissed Angie on her cheek before climbing in the passenger side of the car and Oscar checked they were alone and pressed a kiss to her lips before he too got into his car. Oscar arrived at her place first. Thankful she gave him a key years and started on making their dinner as Kari sat as the island doing her homework. Fifteen minutes later after stopping for milk Angie arrived home slamming the door behind her as usual and announced she was home.

Angie smiled dropping her purse by the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Smiling she walked over to Oscar placing a kiss on his cheek and sat down beside Kari at the island. However she didn't stay there for long because she asked if there was anything she could help with and he gave her the task of setting the table. He brought over the plates of food setting them down as Kari sat at the table and Angie brought them over juice before sitting in-between the uncle and niece.

"Uncle Oscar?" Asked Kari around her mouthful of pasta.  
"Yeah kid?"  
"Do we really have to go back to your apartment tomorrow? I Aunt Angie's house it so much nicer and the bed I stay in is comfy." Whined Kari  
"Well it's up to Ang but we can't stay here all the time that's not fair on Ang."  
" De we?" Kari asked looking over at Angie  
"Of course not, you guys can stay as much as you want. I love your…..I love having you two around beside its lonely without Manny."

Maybe now would not be the best time to tell Oscar she loved him besides she wanted him to say it first.

" The we can stay kiddo" smiled Oscar  
"Yay thank you"

After they had dinner the three of them worked together to get the dishes cleaned and put away. Then sat down together in the living room. Angie was tired from getting a call from Manny at three am this morning asking her to bring him back to his dorm room because he was pissed at a party so she was content to watch mindless TV. But Kari wanted to watch a movie so she pointed the teen to her collection of movies with the instructions to pick something easy going.

Kari decided on Broken Bridges staring Kelly Preston and Toby Keith and grinned sitting in between her aunt (her decision to start calling her that) and uncle and snuggled down sharing a cover with Angie. Oscar smiled laying his hand over the back of the couch and rested it on Angie's shoulder slipping his thumb under the thin tank top sleeve. Angie looked over at Oscar and smiled as the movie started. Smiling back he leaned over pressing a kiss to the top of Kari's head and pressed a kiss to Angie's lips. Angie looked around the room but she couldn't find the box of tissues anywhere, damn this movie made her cry.

Angie blinked her eyes rapidly trying to ward of the tears but it didn't work they fell down her cheeks any way. God she really hoped her tears didn't fall onto Oscar's hand that was on her shoulder. Biting her lip she tried to hold back the sniff for as long as she couldn't but eventually she had to sniff as the second song came on at the end of the movie and Oscar turned to look at her then Kari …they were both crying. Was it the song? Was it the movie? Or was it both?

"Are you two really crying?"  
"Yeah it's sad Uncle Oscar."  
"Don't ever tell anyone about this or I will bury you some where far away."  
"Wouldn't dream of it baby"

Angie smiled as Kari stood and announced she was going to bed for the night. She kissed both adults on cheek and grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table going up the stairs to the spare room she had deemed as hers. Oscar grinned and pulled his blonde girlfriend into his arms and she snuggled into his chest. For another hour or so they sat talking about anything and everything. One thing they did talk about though was how Manny took the news of them being together. Angie explained that at first the wasn't sure but an hour later he had called her back to tell her how great that it was and that he better not hurt her. Oscar was glad that Manny was trying to protect him mum but he would never in a million years intentionally hurt Angie he loved the woman for god sake.

**A/N Rightio folks loads more chapters to come. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
